


【PWP】白與黑

by dorisDC



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 我有罪（懺悔利利超辣～～～PWP，校稿版本會收錄在下午茶尼吉本內。





	【PWP】白與黑

　　白是潔淨的顏色。

　　白色的鹽，白色的糖，白色的布匹，除了這些生活的必需品，還有白色的百合花，這些都是我花朵國不可獲缺的事物。

　　利利烏姆以白色的手帕堵住格羅蘇拉的嘴巴，被強制擄獲的男人以手腳大張的姿勢固定在四柱床上，此時白色的床幔垂下，只看得到露在床幔之外的雪白腳趾。

　　ACCA或者哆瓦王室，已經和我們花朵國完全無關了，沒有一絲一毫的牽連。

　　本該是這樣的。

　　電視上播放格羅蘇拉接受採訪的影片，影片反覆播放，利利烏姆雙眸陰翳，他在房內赤足來回行走，雪白的羊毛毯被踩得一團糟。

　　『……是的，我還期待花朵區回歸ACCA的那一天。』格羅蘇拉溫柔的嗓音在他的寢宮裡迴盪。

　　利利烏姆掄起椅子，一把砸碎鑲在牆上的電視，螢幕玻璃碎裂一地，他卻一點也不在意，大步走向床邊，掀開床幔，狂怒地吼，眼神充滿可怕的執念，「你想看我笑話嗎？休想！」

　　格羅蘇拉一聲不吭。

　　他雪白的頭髮像最好的布匹，散落在白色的床單上，散發柔和的光芒。

　　上了年紀的男人渾身散發讓人難以置信的美麗，這卻使得利利烏姆十分焦躁，他瞪視被捆在床上赤裸的男人，「你到底想怎麼樣？」

　　被堵住嘴的男人當然不能回答，利利烏姆扯出格羅蘇拉嘴裡的白布，「你想說什麼就說，別不說話。」

　　「……我沒有話要說。」格羅蘇拉撇過頭，不願意直視利利烏姆。

　　利利烏姆呼吸一窒。

　　「是你，都是因為你。」

　　花朵國最近的狀況很不好，出現人才大量外流的狀況，他們擁有石油不在是優勢，其餘十二區針對他們提高關稅，取得糧食和所有民生物資的成本變得格外昂貴。糟糕的局勢阻礙花朵國的發展，這一切的不順利，都是因為格羅蘇拉那些蠱惑人心的發言！

　　利利烏姆抽出腰間裝飾用鑲滿寶石的彎刀，他想殺了格羅蘇拉，只要殺了他——

　　銳利的刀鋒壓在格羅蘇拉的雪白的喉間，留下一絲血痕。

　　「你不求饒嗎？」利利烏姆壓抑地問。

　　「……」

　　他不說話。

　　他一定不屑說話。

　　利利烏姆改變主意了，他要格羅蘇拉後悔，要格羅蘇拉跪下痛哭流涕地向他懺悔。

　　寶石彎刀俐落地割開他那身岩石區風格的衣裳，色彩鮮豔的布料被割開，被割成碎布，那些布料被利利烏姆抽出來扔到地上。

　　格羅蘇拉雪白赤裸的模樣顯得順眼多了，利利烏姆驀然笑出聲來，「哈哈哈哈哈……」

　　笑得樂不可遏。

　　「怎麼樣？沒想到這一天吧？可悲的傢伙，被麻繩纏住手腳，躺在我的床上，任我宰割——」

　　「你真可憐。」格羅蘇拉冷冷地說。

　　「你也只能動嘴說說話了，可愛的老傢伙。」利利烏姆親吻他脖頸處的血痕，舔掉沁出的血液，享受鮮血的鐵鏽腥味。

　　是格羅蘇拉的血，一想到這點，就隔外引起他的食慾。想吃掉他。

　　「放開我，你不能隨便殺我。」格羅蘇拉說。

　　「不不，我不殺你，我改變主意了。」利利烏姆笑得肆意，「我一直在想，像你這樣嚴肅正經的老傢伙脫掉衣服會是什麼模樣，肋骨會一根根突出嗎？皮膚會鬆垮垮的搭在身上嗎？那可真讓人作嘔……但你沒讓我失望，你有運動的習慣吧？這樣很好，一點點肌肉可以撐起因為上了年紀，不在有彈性的皮膚，有彈性的肌肉看起來觸感很好……」利利烏姆扔掉彎刀，親手撫摸他的身體。

　　明明不想搭理他，格羅蘇拉也緊閉著嘴不願再和他說話，但他全身上下卻不聽話地起了雞皮疙瘩。

　　他的老同事，利利烏姆他瘋了。格羅蘇拉感到毛骨悚然。

　　「讓我看看你。」利利烏姆柔聲說：「你沒有胸毛，這很好，剛好能露出你的乳頭。腹部很柔軟，摸起來很舒服……」

　　冰涼的手指落在格羅蘇拉身上，他忍不住躲，但他的手指如影隨行黏在他的身上，還惡意地戳弄他的乳尖。

　　「唔。」

　　格羅蘇拉不喜歡這種感覺，但他的乳頭因被刺激，自然變硬。這是生理反應，毫無疑問，但他卻覺得羞恥。

　　他不能理解利利烏姆的心態，也不願理解。

　　「可是你為什麼這裡有這麼濃密鬈曲的毛呢？還長到肚臍下了，這樣很不好，不好看，這些鬈曲的毛太醜了。」利利烏姆扯起一根鬈曲陰毛，用力一扯。

　　格羅蘇拉感到些微刺痛，但更多的是被羞辱的氣憤。

　　利利烏姆再次撿起彎刀，他試著用刀直接刮掉他的陰毛，但不是很順利，於是他去取浴室裡的刮鬍泡，將雪白帶清爽肥皂味的刮鬍泡塗抹在他的下身。

　　「放開我！利利烏姆！」格羅蘇拉怒喝。

　　「我喜歡聽你喊我名字。」利利烏姆貼在格羅蘇拉耳邊，語調陰沉又黏膩，「別亂動，我怕我一不小心，手一抖割到不該碰的地方……」

　　男人氣得渾身顫抖，但他不敢亂動，誰知道這個瘋子會怎麼做？

　　利利烏姆用寶石彎刀細心剃掉他下身的毛髮，一絲不留，還翻弄格羅蘇拉的陰莖，確保每一處的毛都被確實刮去。  
　　「乾乾淨淨，一點毛都沒有留下喔。」  
　　完成以後，利利烏姆到浴室裡取毛巾，替他抹掉刮鬍泡和被刮下的毛髮。

　　格羅蘇拉腦袋一片空白。

　　「你硬了。」利利烏姆得意地說，食指和中指夾著他的性器晃動。

　　被刀鋒威脅，被手指翻檢觸碰，格羅蘇拉的性器不免半硬起來。

　　格羅蘇拉聲音彷彿會掉冰渣，「你夠了沒有，現在馬上放開我！」

　　「不，你現在這樣很好看，聞起來很香，很好吃的樣子。」利利烏姆說話聲漸低，接近耳語。

　　他被眼前的美景蠱惑，低頭銜著性器，舌頭試探地舔了一口。味道並不好，吃了一嘴刮鬍泡的味道，還有性器的鹹腥味。

　　「嗯……」

　　聽見格羅蘇拉發出的呻吟，利利烏姆著迷地捧著他的臀部，埋首恣意舔吮柱體上的青筋，頂端的鈴口，還有冠狀體下的凹陷。

　　溫熱的口腔帶來可怕的快感，他背脊一陣酥麻，雞皮疙瘩久久不消，更劇烈地掙扎起來，麻繩束縛的手腕出現鮮紅的痕跡。

　　「不……」格羅蘇拉嘴裡發出連自己都不敢相信的甜膩呻吟。

　　變態。

　　彷彿被鼓舞，利利烏姆更加賣力地替他口交，格羅蘇拉感覺自己的性器硬得發痛。

　　利利烏姆吐出他的性器，鍍了一層唾液的肉刃顯得晶瑩透亮。

　　「怎麼樣才可以吃下你……」利利烏姆覺得還不夠滿足，他感到空虛，還想要更多。

　　從床頭櫃掏出綿羊油，利利烏姆將乳白的膏體抹上格羅蘇拉的陰莖，綿羊油因高溫溶化，他滿手粘膩，握著柱體上下滑動數下。「這樣應該沒問題了。」

　　利利烏姆脫掉白袍，舒適柔軟的衣裳隨便扔到地上，遮住那些碎布。

　　「你想做什麼……停下來……快住手！」格羅蘇拉睜大了眼睛。

　　利利烏姆沒有說話，他握著格羅蘇拉的性器，對準自己的後穴，緩緩地坐了下去。

　　「嘶……」利利烏姆發出疼痛的悶哼。

　　但比起被撕裂的疼痛，利利烏姆的心情更偏向滿足。他被填滿了，他讓雪白的男人進入自己，他感到一種神聖感，他在侵犯神一樣的男人。　　

　　「你到底在做什麼！」格羅蘇拉震驚地瞪視利利烏姆，沒有預料到事情的進展會變成這樣。

　　利利烏姆一動也不動地適應了好一陣子，痛得渾身冒汗。

　　過了好一會兒，他才開始緩緩地上下移動，非常緩慢的移動，他覺得自己就像被熱刀切開的奶油，很痛，但他卻滿足地笑了。

　　「啊……嗯啊……」

　　格羅蘇拉咬牙，斷斷續續地勸阻利利烏姆停下，「不，停下來，你不應該做這種事……呼嗯……」

　　這很困難。利利烏姆的內部火熱，被包裹在裡面好像要融化，被強迫性交的厭惡感和性愛的歡愉交會，像海浪拍在岩石上，撞出雪白的浪花，一層層沖散格羅蘇拉的理智。

　　事情為什麼變成這樣？

　　「嗯哈……好硬啊……」

　　有綿羊油和撕裂的鮮血潤滑，利利烏姆的動作更加順暢。

　　有一瞬他感覺到體內隱密的位置被觸及的歡愉，他主動調整姿勢，刺激快樂之處。　　

　　「利利烏姆……不……」

　　「我贏了……哈啊……格羅蘇拉……這一局是我贏了……」

　　「你是白痴嗎？」格羅蘇拉怒斥他。

　　他不認為性交可以作為征服的環節，這無關失敗或勝利。

　　「你才蠢。」利利烏姆喘著氣笑了，「都硬成這樣……還嘴硬……」

　　——你不知道我得到什麼。

　　他著迷地捉住格羅蘇拉的頭髮，將白色的髮絲纏繞在手指之上。

　　即使屁股被侵犯又怎麼樣？

　　是我。是我吃掉你了。

　　利利烏姆感覺眼前的視線有些模糊，他好像看到光，又好像看到黑暗深淵。

　　他輕飄飄的浮空，腳下沒有著力的地方，身軀因性愛的疼痛與愉悅灼燒，但他隨時可能墜落。

　　「嗚嗯……啊……」

　　墮落吧。

　　跟我一起墜入黑暗吧，沉淪在深沉沒有一絲光線的黑暗。

　　「啊啊！」

　　利利烏姆仰著頭，光靠著被進入的疼痛和快感達到高潮，乳白的精液灑在格羅蘇拉身上。

　　在昏迷之前，他感覺到體內有一股灼熱的液體，射進最深處。

　　我親愛的格羅蘇拉長官，他也獲得罪惡的快樂了。

　　很好，棒極了。

 

♜

　　

　　利利烏姆在這之後爽快地將格羅蘇拉放走，隨後在在寢宮裡喝得爛醉，不再管到底發生了什麼事。

　　他們共同保有了秘密。

　　離開國將傾危的花朵國，面對莫芙擔憂地追問是否遭遇危險，格羅蘇拉什麼話也沒說。

　　他不願追究。

　　只是他近一個月的時間都不愛外出，面對外界媒體猜測是否遭受到什麼心理創傷，格羅蘇拉沒有管那些相關的報導。

　　因為下身陰毛生長，感到搔癢無比。

　　嚴重到坐立不安的程度，格羅蘇拉想要暫時忘記利利烏姆都不能。

　　「那個瘋子。」

　　格羅蘇拉說話的語氣像在嘆息。

 

END


End file.
